


Three Is A Crowd

by Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Begging, Forgive me for I have sinned, Izaya bottoms sorry, Multi, No Shizaya this time, No non-con though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slightly dubcon, Some Plot, They both top Izaya, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kida, Top Mikado, You've been warned, bottom izaya, it hurts me too, lots of kinks, lotta sex, mentions of Shizuo/Tom, not for the pure, too many to tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire
Summary: (Inspired off of DRRR!!Kinkmeme)Kida Masaomi has been dating Ryuugamine Mikado for a long time, long enough for them to start wanting to take things to the next level. After both simultaneously admitting their attraction towards information Broker Orihara Izaya they come up with a plan to make the reckless man theirs, and theirs only.





	1. The Plan

"Wait, seriously?!" Kida coughed on his pepsi, staring at Mikado with incredulous eyes. 

The smaller raven blushed and lowered his head, embarrassment welling up inside him. He  _knew_ it was a bad idea to tell Kida that! But it had just sort of...slipped out.

Both teenagers were eating lunch at the famous -as Simon called it- Russia Sushi. It was Kida who had brought up the humiliating conversation Mikado was now regretting having ever taken part in. 

Honestly, sure they had been together for the past two years...but really?

Talking about their fetishes (in PUBLIC, nonetheless) was not exactly one of Mikado's favorite pastimes. It became even more awkward though when he admitted to Kida about his attraction to information Broker Orihara Izaya. 

Kida still looked like a fish out of water, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Mikado shifted in his seat shyly, unused to giving away such private information.

"I mean...he's really cute I guess. I know I'm with you, of course! Don't worry, I'll just have to get over it." Mikado laughed nervously as he attempted to normalize their conversation. 

Kida nodded slowly before sighing softly. 

"Well, I definitely didn't expect an answer like that. You want him to fuck you or something?" The blond teen asked curiously, tilting his head.

In their relationship they had plenty of sex, their hormones making them extremely horny like most adolescents. Every single time Mikado had bottomed without question, leading Kida to presume he was a natural uke.

That's why the retired gang leader almost spat out his drink at his boyfriend's next reply. 

"No, I want to fuck him." Mikado replied, his voice unwavering. His blue eyes were fixed on Kida's confidently.

Kida stared at Mikado in shock, wondering where that shy little boy he'd known as a child disappeared to. 

"Wait...does that mean you want to..." Kida gulped, "fuck me as well?"

Mikado shook his head, giving the blond a reassuring smile. Kida relaxed back in his chair as utter relief washed over him. He was  _not_ fond about the idea of a cock entering his ass.

Like hell. 

"Well moving on, I agree that Izaya is rather good looking." Kida admitted begrudgingly. His eyes flared up in defiance though at the next part. 

"But his personality is absolutely wretched! Not to mention the fact that he's a criminal!" Kida growled, his voice threatening. He blinked in confusion as Mikado started giggling softly. The smaller boy grinned at Kida with certainty. 

"I'm sure we could get him to calm down a bit if we work together. He would become a better person with us there with him." Mikado explained, believing everything he said.

Kida narrowed his eyes, wondering why Mikado was saying all of this.

"Are you trying to convince me to let Izaya into our relationship?" He joked around but his strained smile fell as he watched Mikado nod firmly. 

"Kida...I like the idea of polyamorous relationships. I've always wanted one, but with two people I care for. I'm so incredibly lucky to have you but I think adding another person would strengthen our relationship even more. Izaya would fill in that role well."

Mikado murmured, taking a sip out of his lemonade. Kida watched him with furrowed eyebrows, seriously contemplating what his boyfriend told him.

He loved Mikado, there was no doubt about that. Kida didn't really feel like their relationship was going anywhere though, now that he thought about it. Sure, they had sex and hung out with each other whenever they could but... Kida knew they were lacking in something. Could another person truly spark their relationship up?

...It was worth a try. 

"Let's do it." Kida announced.

Besides, Izaya was really hot. 

Mikado's eyes lit up in excitement and he instantly reached across the table to pull Kida into a tight hug.

"Really?! Thanks, Kida! I know you won't regret it!" Mikado exclaimed.

Kida chuckled softly and held up a hand. "You need to remember that Izaya has a say in this as well. I doubt he'll agree, Mikado." The blond replied.

Mikado shook his head and his smile turned sly. "Trust me, he'll say yes." He replied.

Kida blinked, always slightly taken aback when the mysterious Mikado surfaced. He couldn't say it wasn't sexy though. The blond sighed inwardly to himself at that thought. Mikado was becoming more and more secretive as of late. He had told Mikado not to get involved with the Dollars but even though it had only been six months since Mikado moved to Ikebukuro, he was sure the Raven was somehow involved with it. Kida only hopes it wouldn't turn out like him with the Yellow Scarves...and Saki.

Kida and Mikado dated each other online even though they were in separate cities. Despite that Kida had gotten rather lonely and turned to Saki for comfort. 

He would NEVER admit to his beloved Mikado that he'd cheated on him. The Raven wouldn't be able to take it. 

Besides...it was over now.

Kida was free.

Clearing his throat, Kida finished his meal and paid Simon before Mikado could protest. Standing up, he held out his hand for his boyfriend to take and smiled.

"Alright then, if you're so sure then get on with asking him. Just make sure he knows he's not getting either of our asses." Kida snorted, still doubtful of Izaya actually agreeing.

Mikado nodded cheerfully, expertly hiding the dark plan forming in his mind. 

Izaya would say yes...and Mikado had just enough information on the informant himself to make sure of it.


	2. The Deal

Izaya hummed cheerfully to himself as he typed on his laptop, looking for the perpetrator of several gruesome murders. "Hmm...he doesn't cover his tracks very well, does he? I'll have him turned into Shiki-San in no time. Then maybe I can play with Shizu-chan a bit more~" The Raven giggled to himself. 

He blinked as the doorbell rang and got up to open it. He immediately grinned at the sight of Ryuugamine Mikado. 

"Ah, if it isn't the little gang leader~!" Izaya exclaimed, watching the boy for any sign of reaction. 

Mikado simply greeted Izaya and walked inside, indicating he wanted to speak privately. Excitement welled inside the informant as he guessed what the younger male could possibly want from him. He didn't think he'd done anything to Mikado yet, after all. 

Maybe only a few threats here and there?

"So, what can I do for you? Need help with the Dollars again?" Izaya smirked, sitting down in a chair and crossing one leg over the other. He looked up at Mikado, wanting to make him somewhat uncomfortable.

That's when he realized what Mikado's own expression looked like.

Despite a small smile formed on his face, the teen's eyes were dark and contained a hint of something Izaya couldn't make out. 

"I have a proposition for you, Izaya. One I don't think you'll be able to refuse." Mikado spoke slowly, his gaze never leaving the older Raven.

It was then Izaya realized it was he himself who was uncomfortable. 

Forcing a bright grin onto his face, Izaya made himself meet Mikado's stare without faltering. Why should he be nervous? He was one of the most powerful men in all of Ikebukuro! 

"Do tell." He purred smoothly, his crimson eyes glinting dangerously. 

Mikado chuckled and leaned back in his own seat. 

"Before any of that, tell me something. How is your crush on Heiwajima Shizuo going?" The Raven asked innocently, pretending not to notice how Izaya instantly froze.

"I'm sorry, what? You may have missed the part where we hate each other's guts." Izaya rolled his eyes even as they hardened. Mikado was not perturbed and folded his arms. 

"Oh, I have no doubt Shizuo-San hates you. However, the videos I have of you masturbating to him leads me to believe your dislike of him isn't as true as you make it out to be." Mikado dropped the bomb, relishing how Izaya's face went blank with shock. 

"You... _what?!"_ The information broker all but shrieked at Mikado. 

The teenager stood up and walked over to Izaya's bookshelf. Shifting through a few of the hundred books, he pulled out a small spy camera. Izaya's face drained of color.

"I had Mairu and Kururi place this here when they were visiting you. Everything on this has been sent to my computer and recorded. I got some pretty interesting footage." Mikado explained, showing it to the nearly panic-stricken man. 

"Including all of the meetings you had with clients recorded, I also have quite a few videos of you calling out Shizuo-san's name while jerking yourself off." 

Mikado walked over to Izaya, smiling as his face turned furious.

"So what you're trying to say is that's you want something from me or you're going to leak everything. How original." Izaya sneered, his red eyes flaming with anger. 

Mikado instantly nodded and scooted over right next to Izaya. The Raven bit his lip ever so slightly at Mikado's closeness, realizing the power he now held over him.

Pushing aside the embarrassment of everyone seeing his... _private_ moment, he could go out of business -or worse- with all of his clients information being leaked.

"Cliche as it may be, this method is rather effective. The solution is a simple one." Mikado replied, his voice becoming gentler. He raised one had and ruffled Izaya's hair.

"And what would that be?" Izaya growled, gritting his teeth as he glared at Mikado warningly.

Mikado broke into a happy smile and hugged Izaya tightly. 

"I want you to try out being in a relationship with Kida and I. All three of us will spend time together, go on dates, have sex, and love each other equally." Mikado explained proudly.

"No way in hell. First of all, I'm older than BOTH of you by a few years. Plus there's no way I'm going to have intercourse-"

"We're both legally signed off as adults by our parents and own our apartments. And as for intercourse, you definitely won't be the one topping." The younger male quickly cut Izaya off, watching him carefully.

Izaya's mouth dropped open and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Fuck...what had he gotten himself into?

"It's either this or I release every single video. The choice is yours." Mikado murmured, his voice soft. He took hold of Izaya's hand and held it gently, staring at him seriously.

"But trust me when I say you will be loved and cared for. Kida and I will make sure you are happy." Mikado promised, meaning every single word he said. After all, he didn't want a sex buddy. He wanted another partner.

Izaya chewed on his bottom lip even though he knew what his answer was going to be. Contrary to Mikado's words, he had no choice.

"I...accept." He mumbled, bitterness welling up inside him. 

Almost instantly arms wrapped around his neck, Mikado pulling him in for a tight embrace. 

"Thank you, I'm sure you won't regret it. We'll take it slow, alright?" Mikado grinned and pressed a quick kiss against Izaya's cheek vibrantly.

Izaya didn't respond, just barely keeping himself from lunging at the other Raven. That definitely would not be a smart move considering his current situation. He sighed and eventually nodded.

"What about you come over tomorrow for dinner, yeah? Make it 6:00 p.m." Mikado suggested, getting up to leave. He had to go find Kida and tell him the great news! 

Izaya nodded again and walked Mikado to the door, his mind still whirling with what just happened. Jesus...Mairu and Kururi were going to regret what they did. 

Rigbt now though....Orihara Izaya was officially in a relationship.


	3. A New Bond

"I still can't believe he said yes. The Orihara Izaya actually wants to be a part of our relationship! AND he doesn't mind being the bottom!" Kida exclaimed as he flopped onto his couch.

Mikado chuckled from Kida's kitchen where he was finishing up some onion soup to accompany the stirfry he had made. Beginning to set the table, the raven smiled at the thought of sharing his first dinner with both partners.

He only hoped Izaya would be on his _best_ behavior.

Just as he was pouring the soup into bowls, there was a knock on the front door. Kida instantly shot up from his position on the couch, just a hint of nervousness showing on his face. Mikado gestured towards the door as he pulled off his apron.

"Go on, I need to set the silverware." Mikado smiled at Kida reassuringly. The blond huffed but obliged, knowing there was no way out of it. Walking to the door, he opened it slowly and braced himself.

Izaya stood there wearing a different black jacket and a red shirt underneath, dressed very moderately. His famous rings weren't even on, making it obvious that he wanted to be as less flashy as he possibly could. _Anything_ to hopefully get the two kids turned off from him. He bit his lip at the sight of Kida and looked away instantly as embarrassment seeped into his body. Good lord..what the hell was wrong with him?

Well, the fact that this kid wanted to fuck him definitely flustered the usually confident informant somewhat.

Izaya forced out a smile, trying to seem somewhat friendly. "Hey...good to see you, Kida." He mumbled, half wishing the blond would just turn him away.

Unfortunately, Kida stepped aside and let Izaya in. The older male walked inside, his eyes instantly hardening at the sight of Mikado who was starting towards them.

"Izaya! Glad you made it, the food is all ready so take off your coat and we can start eating." Mikado greeted him, pulling Izaya into a hug. Instantly stiffening, the informant gritted his teeth in distaste.

He wasn't fucking into high schoolers, dammit.

Nor was he into fucking them, though that didn't seem to really matter in this situation.

"Will do." He muttered, acting like a moody teenager himself as he headed for the coat rack by the door. Hanging up his jacket, Izaya couldn't help but feel slightly more vulnerable now that only a shirt covered him up.

Jesus...couldn't he just take these kids down in an instant? It would be easy! Of course...the repercussions would be rather deadly. Those two had dangerous friends, that was for sure. 

Izaya made his way back to the table, taking the chair furthest from where Mikado and Kida were seated. Mikado immediately pouted.

"I know you feel awkward but you don't have to sit all the way over there! Join us!' The younger raven pleaded, acting like Izaya somehow had a choice in all of this.

Of course he fucking didn't.

The informant grunted but got up, sitting next to Kida and across from Mikado. "This good enough for you, _darling_ _?"_ Izaya asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Mikado didn't seem to mind in the slightest though, his smile actually widening happily.

"Perfect, I want to be close with both of my boyfriends after all. _Especially_ you Izaya, since you've only just joined us." Mikado replied, his piercing blue eyes never leaving Izaya's face.

Shifting uncomfortably under his stare, Izaya felt smaller for some reason. No one had ever made him feel so completely out of control before. Then again, no one had ever acquired the audacity to actually blackmail one of the most powerful men in all of Ikebukuro.

Kida cleared his throat, putting on a cheerful grin. "This soup is really amazing, Mikado! Izaya, you should really try some. Mikado's a great cook as you will learn." The blond chirped, attempting to clear the room of all tension.

Izaya blinked and relaxed in his chair, nodding. Now was not the time to start an argument, definitely not when Mikado had so much dirt on him.

Damn his demonic sisters.

Raising the spoon to his lips, Izaya took a small sip out of his soup whilst fully expecting to hate it. He had unusual tastes after all and not many foods were to his liking.

Eyes widening in surprise, Izaya glanced down at the soup.

"This is amazing!" He complimented in shock before he could stop himself, taken aback by just how good it was.

It almost beat ootoro.

Almost.

Mikado beamed at the praise as a soft blush covered the younger male's cheeks. "Thank you! I tried to make something we all would like so I'm pleased you enjoy it." He replied happily.

Izaya nodded in agreement and continued to eat his meal, feeling himself begin to calm down more as time passed. He mostly stayed quiet, listening to Kida and Mikado talk about their school assignments.

Damn...he may be only 23 but they sure were doing a good job of making him feel old.

Kida noticed Izaya's lack of interaction and since he truly did want to make this work -rather, his cock did- he smiled at the informant.

"So how is work going?"

He inquired curiously, simply wanting Izaya to participate.

The raven jolted a bit and frowned, not quite sure how to respond to that. "Fine, I suppose. My boss sent me to capture some runaway traitors so I spent most of the day running around trying to find them. They put up one hell of a fight, that's for sure. Luckily I got backup pretty quickly." He explained.

Mikado tilted his head, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Aren't you strong though? You should be able to take down anyone. I mean, you hold up against Shizuo-san in a fight pretty well." He commented softly.

Izaya shook his head, letting out a quiet chuckle. "I'm agile, not strong. I'm one of the most powerful men in Ikebukuro, I'm no match for anyone with strength. On a head on fight, I'd fail rather quickly. But if I'm constantly moving and maintain some sort of distance from my opponent, I can take them out with my knives. Unfortunately, I had to capture these four individuals. A bit hard to do in all honesty."

He wasn't exactly sure why he was giving the two so much information about himself, but he somehow knew that they wouldn't use it against him. They were in a sort of truce right now.

A truce where they fucked each other.

"Hmm I can see that, you're so skinny after all~" Kida teased and lunged at Izaya playfully, pinching the informant's sides.

Izaya let out a yelp of surprise and turned a bright red, squirming under the blonds grasp. The blond climbed on top of him, successfully pinning Izaya down in his chair. His smile turning devious, Kida let his hands roam under Izaya's shirt until they reached the brunet's nipples.

"Since it is our first night, it is best we start setting the rules for things like this." The retired gang leader purred, watching as Izaya stilled in surprise at the hands on his chest.

The informant didn't dare move, fearing that Kida would decide to go even further. He caught a glimpse of Mikado smirking from across the table and anger washed over him all over again. He opened his mouth, ready to order the blond off him-

"A-Ahh!" Izaya stuttered out as Kida pinched his soft nipples playfully, beginning to roll them in between his fingers.

"So, let's go over the rules now. I found that with Mikado it's much easier to find out what a person's kinks are when they're all turned on and desperate. Don't you agree, Iza-chan~?"

Kida whispered seductively, his lips pressing on the shell shocked raven's.

Mikado's triumphant expression never left Izaya's vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even interested in this story?? Like no one is commenting ;-;


	4. The Rules

Izaya groaned softly as he laid on a bed that wasn't his own, feeling hands roaming his body without ceasing. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself quiet even as everything in him screamed to call this to a stop. Glancing up at the blond who smirked down at him, the informant could easily tell that he believed this all to be consensual.

After all, Izaya had agreed to their relationship. He doubted the blond even knew the fact that Mikado had blackmailed him into taking on this role. Red eyes sliding over, Izaya could see Mikado leaning against the door frame with a grin on his face. Fucking kid, how dare he!

The older raven cried out before he could stop himself as he felt a knee press up against his crotch, heat flooding into his area down below.

"Oi, no taking any attention off of me. That's one of the first rules in our relationship. I'm the dominant, got it?" Kida purred smoothly, leaning down to tug on Izaya's ear playfully. He dug his knee harder against Izaya's cock, beginning to rub ever so slightly. The blond relished the look of the older male's eyes widening as pleasure washed over him.

"You're allowed to leave at any time, okay? So if any of this is too much for you, just tell us. We all need to be comfortable with each other if this is going to work." Kida suddenly spoke, his eyes serious as he watched Izaya. It's not like he wanted to take someone against their will after all.

Izaya nodded slowly, beginning to let out soft pants of pleasure in spite of himself. Fuck, if only Kida knew that this was totally NOT consensual and that his crazy fucking boyfriend needed to chill-

"Hnng!" His mind went blank for a few seconds as sparks burst inside him, the feel of Kida pulling on his half hard cock making it hard for the distraught informant to think.

Mikado chuckled and walked over to the two, sitting on the bed next to Kida. "He's pretty sensitive, he'll definitely make a great bottom." The younger man murmured, pulling Izaya's shirt up to reveal more of his chest.

Withholding his protests, Izaya squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get himself through this embarrassing situation. Dammit, it wasn't fair! This wasn't how he wanted his first intimate moment to go!

He...he wanted to save it for Shizuo.

 

_Izaya ran through school, a grin spreading across his face as he saw his favorite blond. Another chase would be fun! And perhaps this time, Heiwajima Shizuo would finally catch him._

_Once he catches me...I'll be able to finally confess and apologize for what I put him through._

_We can start over!_

_The young raven thought to himself excitedly, having made that promise to himself long ago. He had confused his love for anger all those months ago but he would make things right._

_Izaya wouldn't give up._

_"Shizu-chan~!" Speeding over to him, Izaya braced himself for the chase to start..._

_When he halted._

_Shizuo hadn't seemed to hear him, which wasn't so unusual as he seemed to naturally tune out whatever Izaya said in favor of throwing something at him instead. But...who was the guy wrapping his arms around his precious monster?_

_The teen's smile faded as he heard their conversation._

_"Tom, not here! If the fucking flea sees you he'll go after you." Shizuo hissed to the shorter male, worry evident in his soft honey eyes._

_"I can take care of myself, Shizuo. What boyfriend would I be if I didn't visit you on my breaks?" Tom replied cheerfully, neither of them taking any notice of the lone raven who watched them._

_Shizuo snorted and pulled him in closer, their lips finding each other's in a passionate kiss. "I'll always worry about you." He muttered, his cheeks slightly pink._

_It was at that moment when Orihara Izaya's heart crumbled into a million pieces._

 

Izaya gripped the bed sheets tightly as Kida teasingly rubbed his cock, desperately trying to keep his noises quiet. This wasn't right, he didn't want this, he shouldn't let this happen!

"Another rule, you will always be submissive to both Mikado and myself. You were brought into this relationship to balance out our dominant desires after all." Kida smiled, his eyes never leaving the raven's.

Izaya jolted as Mikado pressed his lips onto one of his nipples, beginning to suck. The informant arched his back as blood flowed into his cock, it beginning to strain against his pants.

"A-Ahhn...gaaah...!" Izaya moaned, his arousal beginning to beat his common sense. He watched in shock as Kida unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Precum dripped down his dick, his erection slapping back against his lower stomach. Izaya let out a gasp of relief as it was freed, his cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

Only one person was allowed to him like this, and it wasn't Kida nor Mikado.

"Mmm...average size I'd say. Definitely perfect for a bottom." Kida jeered, his hand wrapping around it. Izaya choked out a cry as the blond began to pump him, his hands struggling to find something to grab onto.

They eventually tightened their grip on Mikado's pants, trying to ground the informant in some way. Mikado simply smirked to himself, reaching forward to stroke through Izaya's hair.

"The third rule is that you will belong to us, and us only. If we wish to meet you and you're not busy with work, then you will oblige happily." Mikado murmured, his aqua eyes firm.

Izaya whined in ecstasy as he bucked his hips up, barely able to focus on their words.

Kida grinned and finished up with the final rule.

"We will love you and take care of you, and in return you will respect and obey us. Do you accept our conditions?"

Izaya mewled incomprehensibly and nodded, drool dripping down his chin. Kida jerked him off faster, his hand sliding up and down the raven's cock.

"I-I accept..! Ahhhh!" Izaya shrieked as he came onto his chest, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He went completely limp on the bed, barely noticing the two teenagers crawling over beside him.

"Then welcome to the relationship, submissive." Mikado whispered a he and Kida pressed a kiss to both of Izaya's cheeks.

Breathing heavily, Izaya could only close his eyes and form one clear thought:

_I'm sorry, Shizuo._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who commented saying they enjoy this fanfic ^^ I know it's pretty different but I'm really enjoying writing this right now!


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out already?! I can't believe it! XD

Izaya sighed softly as he walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, gazing up at the blue sky. It was a cloudless day, truly beautiful in the informant's opinion. Normally he would be skipping around without a care in the world, but heavy thoughts forced a sort of moodiness onto his shoulders.

What was wrong with him?

He actually agreed to those ridiculous terms those two kids had laid out before him!

Was he losing his edge?

Izaya groaned to himself, still feeling slightly dazed from his orgasm only an hour previously. After he'd came, he instantly told the two he needed to get to a business meeting. Kida seemed to accept, though the blond had looked rather disappointed. Mikado had shot him a skeptical glance but didn't say anything, allowing the older male to leave.

Now Izaya strolled through his favorite city, trying to get his thoughts in order. The problem wasn't that he felt good, of course he did. Any guy would when someone was stroking their freaking dick.

The problem was...that Kida definitely wanted to go forward. Izaya could see the hunger in his brown eyes as they had lustfully watched his body like some piece of meat.

He knew it wouldn't happen sooner or later, most likely sooner with those hormonal teens. And yet, there was still a part of the raven that desperately clung to the hope of having his unrequited feelings finally being reciprocated by the beast of Ikebukuro.

Sure, he wasn't the best guy. But he was still lovable, right? If Mikado and Kida took an interest in him, than why couldn't Shizuo?! At least his body...Izaya knew he was fairly good looking.

If Shizuo simply began to love him for his body, than Izaya would be happy. Anything to be somewhat cared for by the blond.

It was all he wanted since high school.

At first Izaya had been positive that Tom and the protozoan's relationship together wouldn't last for more than a few weeks. After all, who could love a monster who wasn't one themselves?

And yet...weeks turned into months...and months turned into years.

When Shinra told Izaya that Tom and Shizuo had moved in with each other, the informant began to realize that his hopes of a breakup would never come to be.

Was he really so detestable? He did anything to get Shizuo's attention!

Anything to make the blond look at him, if only for a few mere seconds.

A sharp pain stabbed into Izaya's poisoned heart, knowing deep down that those usually kind eyes would only ever glare at him in undeniable hate.

That's all he had ever gotten from Shizuo.

His affections for his favorite amoeba never did fade, though. Sometimes he wished they had, though other times he found comfort in imagining that perhaps one day Shizuo would hold him close and never let go.

Shizuo would burst into his apartment and grab him none to gently before pulling the raven into a passionate embrace. The blond would lean in close to his ear and promise that he would never leave him alone again.

That he would always remain at Izaya's side, that he would truly love him.

Just that one bit of hope, that one impossible wish, kept Orihara Izaya going.

Without Heiwajima Shizuo...Izaya truly wasn't sure he would've been able to get this far in life.

God, he was a depressing person.

Izaya froze as a vending machine just barely whooshed past him slamming into a concrete wall some feet ahead. A twisted smirk spread across the raven's face as he turned to look at his attacker.

"A bit late in the day for a fight, don't you agree~? Shizu-chan." Izaya purred, his red eyes alight with amusement as he gazed at the heaving bodyguard in front of him.

_He's looking at me._

Oh, if only those honey eyes were not filled with hatred. But for now, that would do.

Heiwajima Shizuo: The only person who had ever paid Izaya so much attention.

His sick grin faltered ever so slightly as a person with dreadlocks ran over to the blond, pulling on his arm desperately.

"Tom, let me go. I'll kill that goddamn flea once and for all!" Shizuo snarled, glancing at the shorter man with malice swimming in his eyes.

The other debt collector shook his head and sighed, trying to pull Shizuo away. "He's not worth it. Just back off, he wants you to react." Tom glared at Izaya from across the street.

_Ha, that's one thing you can't accomplish. He won't ever just leave me be, Tom-san. Our fights are so very important to the both of us after all-_

"Tsk, you're right. I don't want to get involved with his fucked up shit again." Shizuo muttered, dropping the bent stop sign he'd been holding onto.

It felt like ice water had been dumped over Izaya as he watched the two turn their backs and begin to walk away from him.

_What...?_

"Awww, Shizu-chan is so sweet! Looks like the beast has finally been tamed! Seems like I can do whatever I want then~" Izaya quickly ran in front of them, expertly keeping the panic off his face.

Shizuo stared down at Izaya with cold eyes and wrapped an arm around Tom's waist.

"You mean _nothing_ to me, Izaya-kun. Leave me the fuck alone." He hissed softly and continued walking, Tom right by his side.

As always.

The informant could only watch them leave, a terrible cold washing over him as his eyes widened in absolute shock.

 

_"Heiwajima...Shizuo? He'll be going to high school with us?" Izaya asked curiously as he sat in the biology club room._

_A brunet grinned at him and nodded cheerfully as he adjusted his glasses._

_"Yeah, he's got this incredible strength too! Basically a monster, haha! Nowhere near how strong my Celty is though. She beautiful and perfect and pretty..." Shinra began to ramble on and on, prompting Izaya to tune him out._

_Heiwajima Shizuo...known for being stronger than anyone else._

_An outcast._

_"Hmmm..." Izaya hummed to himself, glancing outside at cherry blossoms falling from a tree outside their school. Spring was almost over, everything beginning to turn into a fresh green color in the city of Ikebukuro._

_"I'd like to meet this Shizuo, Shinra." The raven grinned, hopping onto his feet._

_Two outcasts were practically made for each other, right?_

_"Shizu-chan...you will be mine." Izaya whispered softly to himself, smiling down at the yearbook photo Shinra had given him of the infamous teenager._

 

Izaya blinked as something pink swirled around in the corner of his eyes. Glancing to the side, he saw cherry blossoms falling off of the tree next to him.

"Shizu-chan..." He mumbled, a single tear dripping down his cheek and joining the fallen blossoms on the hard ground below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE
> 
> Due to a comment I received, I feel it's necessary to point out a few facts to soothe anyone who has a problem with this fanfic.
> 
> What Izaya went through last chapter is not rape. He not once indicated that he didn't want Kida to touch him even when the blond clearly stated he could stop at any time.
> 
> He had MULTIPLE chances to do so.
> 
> Is it dubcon? Yes. Is it blackmail? Of course.
> 
> However, do not ever tell me that I'm JUSTIFYING rape. That completely sickens me and honestly I'm still bewildered by that accusation.
> 
> I never once called Izaya a masochist in this fic and small spoiler, he isn't. Nor am I using that to make it seem like what is happening to him is completely alright.
> 
> I provided backstory to make the scene more angst filled. I didn't WANT it to just be smut. I wanted the audience to feel Izaya's pain. Kida is just as much a victim in this as he doesn't know anything that's going on either.
> 
> Fanfics contain OOCness, that's the part where it's a 'fan'fic. To compare me to a published series and tell me I'm lacking in certain departments truly offends me because I do work hard on these things. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.


	6. Regret with Comfort

A loud beeping jolted Izaya awake, causing his head to slam against a desk lamp above him.

"Shit!" He swore, red eyes instantly filling with anger...and soon enough pain washing over them. The raven eventually sighed and pushed his lamp to the side, flopping back into his chair. Frowning as he glanced over at the clock that had gone off, Izaya realized that it was well past midnight.

Damn...He had been out for nearly nine hours!

After the... _incident_ with Shizuo, Izaya had gone straight home and put all of his focus into a job Shiki gave him a few days previously. It was the best way to take his mind off things, after all. Unfortunately, for once his work wasn't helping his impending headache whatsoever.

Izaya glanced over towards his kitchen, his crimson eyes settling on a bottle of wine. It wasn't as if he bought it himself, Izaya didn't much like alcohol. It had been a gift from one of his more important clients as a token of thanks, which the informant simply accepted out of respect for the man. Still....he had planned on simply giving it to Namie or something like that. The raven knew very well that he couldn't handle his alcohol at all, he wasn't ignorant to some of his falling points.

_"You mean **nothing**_ _to me, Izaya-kun. Leave me the fuck alone."_

Perhaps getting drunk was the best option at the moment.

Izaya heaved himself out of his chair, suddenly feeling like his feet were boulders. Slowly making his way to the kitchen, Izaya took in the sorry state his apartment was in. It looked beautiful, sure. His furniture was extremely expensive, the place was clean as could be, and everything went well together. It also looked dull. Plain. Unlived in.

Izaya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, knuckles turning white from the pressure. He snatched the wine bottle off the counter and grabbed a glass, trying to pull the top off. Without anything to unscrew the cork though, it was something of a difficult task. And Izaya's frustrations grew immensely.

The raven pulled at the cork top furiously, his eyes narrowed with hatred as if he just wanted to incinerate the bottle before him.

"Open _up,_ Jesus Christ!" He hissed, his usually perfect mask crumbling by the second.

Why was it so hard to do _everything?_

Things that others found to be completely easy, things that only Izaya himself seemed to be having trouble with.

How could humans so easily converse with each other?

How did humans trust someone after only a few encounters with them?

How could they show their affections for one another?

Because Izaya was completely and utterly lost.

Red eyes glinting, Izaya slammed the bottle back on the counter along with the glass. It was actually a miracle they didn't break, but Izaya guessed it was just his lack of strength.

Like everything else he lacked.

Stalking back over to his desk, Izaya planned on drowning himself in more jobs. He was sure Shiki wouldn't mind giving him more, the guy loved wearing him out.

A small ding alerted his attention to the corner of his computer, which indicated he'd received a message from...

Bakyura.

A loud groan erupted from the raven's throat at the sight of the message but he reluctantly logged into the Dollars as Kanra.

He'd asked for a distraction, hadn't he?

> _-Private Mode with Bakyura-_
> 
> Bakyura: **Izaya, are you on?**
> 
> Bakyura: **Hellllloooo**
> 
> Bakyura: **Look, I'm sorry if you're mad about what happened yesterday at dinner!**

Izaya rolled his eyes at the blond's naivety. He seriously had no idea what the hell was going on behind the scenes. 

It was at that moment when he realized he was so lucky it had been Kida who messaged him and not a certain blackmailing prick know-it-all.

> Kanra: **Just a bit taken aback is all. Ne, are you actually worried about lil' ol me~? I didn't know you cared so much! (╯✧∇✧)╯**

Instantly pulling out his Kanra persona, Izaya huffed and simply waited for the kid to just go to bed already. It _was_ a school night for Kida after all. 

> Bakyura: **Yes, of course. I mean, we're in a relationship now after all.**
> 
> Kanra: **Now now, I know this is all Mikado's doing~! You can always just tell him why you hate me, ya know (￣ω￣)**
> 
> Bakyura: **It's not just him...look, I get you're uncomfortable. But just...I'm trying here, okay? If you wanna talk about something, go ahead. And we definitely won't do anything like that again until you're 100% sure!**

Izaya's eyes widened at Kida's response ever so slightly and he lowered his head, unable to think of anything Kanra-like to say. Eventually he just settled with a simple, short reply. 

> Kanra: **Aww what would I do without you~?**
> 
> Bakyura: **Get some sleep, Izaya. We're talking more in the morning. I'm coming over.**
> 
> Kanra: **Eh?! （＊〇□〇）……！Alrighty then, see you then!**

Without waiting for a response, the raven quickly left the private chatroom between him and the blond. 

Kida was coming over. The guy who had wanted to have sex with him was visiting in the morning.

Fuck...he needed to sleep more.

And a bottle of wine he could actually open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~! I have FINALLY returned to this fanfic! I bet a lot of you thought I abandoned it, huh?  
> Well I sincerely apologize for the long wait, I sort of lost all my passion for this fic as well as all my other ones.   
> I'm still sort of in that funk at the moment but I'm beginning to pull myself out of it (thank god!)  
> This WILL continue.
> 
> And I would love to give a huge shout out to everyone who has stood by me during this humongous mess, I truly appreciate it <3 without all the encouragement I don't think I would've been able to continue.  
> So THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Until next time, lovelies~


	7. Waking Up to Comfort

An incessant doorbell rang over and over, prying Izaya away from sleep once more. The raven muttered something incoherent as he lifted up his head, red eyes blinking groggily to survey his surroundings. He was laying on his couch, a blanket hastily thrown over his body and some cushion resting under his head. The wine bottle still sat untouched on his kitchen counter, the empty glass placed neatly beside it. Sunlight streamed in from his large windows, indicating morning had finally arrived after a long and empty night.

The damn doorbell ringed again. Izaya hissed under his breath and got up off the couch, wondering who the hell would be over so early in the day. He didn't have any meetings schedules and he'd given Namie the week off the night before so he'd have some time to think.

What was there to think about...?

_"Leave me the **fuck** alone."_

Right.

Tugging down his grey hoodie that had ridden up his chest, Izaya frowned when he realized he was still dressed in his pajamas. The fuzzy white socks and black shorts weren't really going to help his image, were they?

Oh fuck it, he didn't give a damn about his stupid image anymore. His image as one of the most powerful and charming men in Ikebukuro clearly didn't help get Izaya the one thing he ~~needed~~ wanted.

Walking up to the door, Izaya peeked through the key hole to see who was on the other end. Perhaps the monster of Ikebukuro was paying him a visit to continue their unfinished fight the day before. Of course...what had Izaya been thinking? Tom couldn't _really_ put a stop to their own unique relationship! Shizuo had just been a little frustrated, it wasn't the first time he'd been too annoyed to participate in one of their chases.

A grin grew across Izaya's face as he saw blond hair obstructing his vision from anything else. It wasn't as messy as Shizuo's...what if he took the time to brush it out before making his way over?

Growing giddy, a dreamy look overtook Izaya's eyes as he hummed softly to him. He pulled the shorts up just a tad bit higher so Shizuo would be able to see parts of his thighs, wondering how his favorite brute would respond to his uncovered legs.

 

_"Fuck Izaya...you're so beautiful. I just want to eat you up~" Shizuo purred, his hand sliding down to squeeze his thigh playfully. The blond pushed him onto the floor, spreading his legs wide as his caramel eyes sparkled at the sight of Izaya excitedly giving him room to do as he pleased. The bodyguard lowered his head, pressing his lips against his skinny legs to give it a tiny nip._

_"You're **mine** Izaya, and only mine." Shizuo growled possessively, teeth digging deeper as he drank in the informant's cry of pleasure._

_"A-And you're mine, Shizu-chahh..." Izaya whispered, pulling his lover in for a tight hug._

_He watched as the blond undid his pants, quickly reaching down to take out his big-_

 

"Izaya! Open the door, I know you're in there!" A voice shouted, more knocks pounding against the door. 

A voice that sounded way less manly than Shizuo's lulling purr. Izaya blinked as he snapped out of it, shaking his head quickly to clear his thoughts.

He opened up the door reluctantly, no longer expecting to see his enemy waiting on the other side.

There stood Kida, his short blond hair neatly straightened out as always and wearing his white hoodie. It looked quite similar to Izaya's actually, the only difference being the color.

"Why are you here, kid? I'm busy." Izaya muttered, folding his arms across his chest as he looked up and down the high schooler distastefully.

Olive green eyes blinked in confusion as the teenager let himself in without a word. Kida tilted his head at the obviously irritated informant.

"I told you I would be coming over earlier in the night on the Dollars chatroom." He explained, eyeing the informant as well.

Izaya looked...adorable. His lips formed into a pout and dark bangs covering most of his face, hair messy and unbrushed for once like a child. The oversized hoodie looked like it was about to swallow the poor thing hole, and those shorts left nothing to the imagination as Kida gazed at those delicious thighs...

The teen coughed to himself, not wanting to land in a very uncomfortable situation.

The informant finally nodding, red eyes filling with understanding as he remembered agreeing to let Masaomi over the night before.

"Ah, well not much is really happening as you can see. If you're still worried about what before I can assure you that I'm quite alright. Thanks for your concern, the door is wide open for you-"

Izaya squeaked as arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Eyes wide, the raven glanced down at Kida in shock. "Hey, hands off the merchandise please~" He teased, trying to shove away the thought of Shizuo doing the same thing to him one day.

Kida didn't let go, instead dragging Izaya over to the couch and laying down on it with him. Despite obviously being the stronger one of the two, Izaya went limp against the blond and didn't fight back. Mikado's words rang in his ears, droning on and on about how he was the 'submissive'. Tch, he really did underestimate the Dollars leader.

His breath hitched as he felt Kida's hands drop to his legs, the thumbs beginning to rub soothing circles against his skin. They didn't trail up underneath the shorts though, staying exactly where they were.

"You don't look so good, Izaya. You're paler than normal...and you have bags underneath your eyes." Kida murmured, his voice thick with worry.

Izaya rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond to Kida. Like he'd get a good nights sleep after what happened with Shizuo. He shifted in Kida's arms, moving onto his side so there would be more room for both of them. The gang leader chose then to place his leg in between his, arms moving up to wrap around his stomach and pull him closer. Kida rested his chin on the crook of Izaya's neck, smiling softly at him.

"You should get some more sleep, I'll watch over you. And when you wake up I'll cook some breakfast for us. I'm not as great as Mikado, but hopefully it will be good." Kida murmured, not noticing how Izaya stiffened ever so slightly when their boyfriend's name was mentioned.

"I'm not hungry." Izaya mumbled, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as the blond's warmth began to invade his body. He yawned tiredly, relaxing against the blond. In his weary state, Izaya didn't notice how Kida's crotch was now pressed snugly against his posterior.

"Bullshit, you're all skin and bones! From now on I'm gonna make you eat more, you definitely need more food in you. That's non-negotiable." Kida teased, waiting for a retort from Izaya to deny.

The blond wasn't joking, it was going to be his mission to give the informant a healthier diet and help him get to a satisfactory weight.

All he got was the tiniest snore coming from the exhausted raven as he snoozed peacefully, already in a deep sleep.

Kida pressed a gentle kiss against his head, smiling down at him. "We'll have to talk more when you wake up. Sweet dreams, baby." He whispered

 

 

**Hiya~!!! I'm FINALLY back!!!**

**So sorry for the super long wait, but I've officially returned for summer vacation. This was my last fic that I had to update, I'm finally caught up *whew***

**My writer's block for 'Three is a Crowd' has ended after months and months of waiting! I lost all confidence for this story after a lot of backlash and didn't feel like continuing it for a long time.**

**At the beginning of writing this chapter I still really wasn't into it at all (perhaps you can tell XD ) but then I slowly started falling in love with the idea all over again!**

**So get ready, because this fanfiction is BACK!**

**See you at the next update, thanks for reading ^^**


	8. An Afternoon Breakfast

The smell of eggs and bacon is what finally woke Izaya from his unconscious state, followed by a happy hum. Red eyes cracked open blearily, and the small figure on the couch raised his head ever so slightly in confusion. Once again, he found himself waking up somewhere other than his bed and still dressed in the same pajamas he'd been in for days. But this time, the informant was not greeted by the overwhelming silence his apartment usually provided him. Instead, his eyes squinted as he saw a young man standing dutifully in front of his stove as he sang along to some pop song. Small hips swayed back and forth as the blond male plated the food he'd been making, and the scene before him was so homey Izaya almost bolted. 

He didn't  _do_ homey. 

Before he could make his escape attempt, the person turned around with two plates in hand. Almost immediately, honey brown eyes widened with excitement and a bright smile stretched across his face. He walked over to the still half asleep raven, setting the plates down on the coffee table beside Izaya's couch.

"You're up just in time for Kida Masaomi's extraordinary breakfast!" He declared, grinning cheekily. Flinging his hand towards the food, he bowed dramatically.

"Consisting of some excellently made sunny side up eggs, a few pieces of almost-burnt toast, and crunchy bacon! Yes, you heard right,  _crunchy_ bacon! What can I say? Russia Sushi would be lucky to have me!" Kida declared, plopping down beside Izaya as he finished his selling pitch. 

Izaya snorted at the display, choosing to pull himself back into a sitting position instead of replying. He stared down at the breakfast before him, frowning at the little smiley faces of jelly Kida had taken the time to slap on the toast. 

"I think you would be an excellent cook, Kida. In America." He responded dryly, sitting back against his couch.

Kida whined, his bottom lip pulling into a pout. "America has good chefs, you know!" He grabbed his own plate of food, taking a few bites out of his toast to test it out. Seeing Izaya's wary expression, he gave him a thumbs up.

"Absolutely delicious! Come on, eat your breakfast. My mom always told me to never leave a speck of food on my plate. It's disrespectful to the chef!" He chided, nudging some of his half eaten toast against Izaya's lips.

The informant rolled his eyes in response, pushing the food back towards Kida. 

"Didn't I tell you earlier? I'm not hungry. And if I'm going to eat something, it most certainly isn't going to be food as greasy as bacon." He grimaced at the meat in particular, remembering exactly why he survived mostly on ootoro and coffee. Everything else was too much of a hassle to eat. 

Instead of accepting his defeat, Kida shook his head and waved his finger in Izaya's direction. "And do you recall what I told you? There's no way I'm gonna allow you to wither away into nothingness because you're too picky. Come on, at least eat the eggs and toast. You've been sleeping all day, so surely you must be starving!" 

The pleading look in Kida's eyes and the determined set in his jaw had Izaya pause, the look all too familiar to him. No...no that wasn't quite right. Shizuo couldn't exactly be considered a determined being. And he certainly wasn't one to beg someone to do something. If it were Shizuo, he'd probably just force the damn food into someone's mouth and make them eat it. And if he wasn't fond of that person, as Izaya knew very well, he wouldn't give a damn what they did or didn't do. 

But Kida...this kid who'd been put through Hell because of him and his plots...had come to his home after being so worried over his well-being and prepared him breakfast. And he still didn't give up despite Izaya's obvious disinterest in what he had made. 

So then...what did that determined expression remind Izaya of? 

"Izaya! Oi, is anyone in there? Eat the food, it's getting cold!" Kida draped himself over the raven's shoulders, effectively pulling him out of his pondering. 

As if cold water had been dumped on the informant, Izaya snapped himself back into an upright position. His train of thought forgotten, he shot the blond an annoyed glare. 

"You're too persistent. Even my secretary gave up after a few tries." He grumbled, raising his eyes to shoot Kida another withering gaze. 

Instead, he found himself captive of the unwavering mocha eyes that refused to let him do anything other than accept their offer. After a few seconds of their stare down, Izaya sighed and let his own eyes slide back towards the plate of food. He reached down, lifting up a piece of toast and taking the smallest bite. It was very sweet thanks to all the jelly and butter Kida had lathered it with in his attempt at a smiley face, which Izaya wasn't the biggest fan of. At the same time though, the toast left a warm feeling in his belly one couldn't achieve with a box of sushi. 

He took another, larger bite. 

Kida squealed happily, his entire face lifting up in excitement. "I am triumphant!" He shouted, raising one closed fist into the air. 

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you, brat." Izaya muttered, ignoring the small smirk that had tugged it's way up onto his lips. 

He wasn't so successful with ignoring the arms that had wrapped around his waist, urging him to come closer. "You're too cold, Izaya. Let me warm you up." Kida smiled, his face soft.

Cheeks heating up ever so slightly, Izaya pushed away the intrusive thoughts of the person he wanted to hear those words from. Maybe it was the toast talking, but he wasn't in the mood to continue wallowing in despair. The informant scooted over a few inches, intending to just sit beside Kida on the couch. Instead, he let out a small gasp of surprise as he was suddenly lifted into the other's lap. With Kida's legs hugging Izaya's thighs close together, the high schooler gently pushed Izaya's back against his chest. 

"You're so tiny, Izaya. Like a twig." Kida commented, letting one of his hands run through the older man's inky locks. Perhaps it was still a bit too forward, but they were already technically dating. Kida knew Mikado's body as well as he knew his own, and he wanted it to be the same for Izaya. He smiled at the thought of one day knowing everything about the mysterious raven, from what made him purr in pleasure to what made his toes curl from overstimulation. 

Unaware of Kida's fantasies, Izaya focused on letting his body relax against the other man's. He truly had never received such close contact from anyone. It was a completely new experience, one that the informant never thought would come to fruition. After all, if not with a monster, then who? Shizuo was the only one Izaya had ever hoped to love him. But as he soaked up the warmth emanating from the younger blond, Izaya wondered idly if he could ever possibly get used to this feeling. It was pleasant, but at the same time it took his breath away with the anxiety of letting someone get too close to him. 

Mikado could have gotten anything he wanted from Izaya with the videos he had. Information, assistance in a fight, a loyal ally from one of Ikebukuro's most powerful men. He even could've just made Izaya his sex toy. But instead...they had both clearly stated their want for him to be their partner. 

Why? 

There was too much for Izaya to think about in one sitting, and the fingers rifling through his hair urged him to forget about the topic completely. And as small pieces of food were pressed against his lips once more, Izaya simply accepted them without resistance. Even the bacon eventually disappeared from the almost empty plate, and Kida was more than pleased to see the the glazed look of peace in the raven's red eyes. Letting his lips tickle against the informant's ear, he sighed in content as he brought his submissive closer.

"We'll look after you, Izaya. I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Hiya... guess who's back? Wowza it's been a year, hasn't it? 0-0**

**Well I can't really offer any excuses. I just sort of lost interest in writing so I...stopped. And then I just stealthily read AO3 stories for an entire year as a nonexistent being.**

**Fun times!**

**But I've returned! First on my list was to write a new chapter for this fic, since it is my favorite lmao.**

**I'd love to stay and chat, but for now I have to work on my other fics! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think it's safe to say I've written my fair share of fluffy and angst works, but not nearly enough smut ones. So here you go, enjoy~


End file.
